My precious
by GaLemarouRInKa
Summary: One day, a handsome looking man came into the SPR office saying that his baby is haunted. Together with his lover, they both seek help from the SPR. Is the baby really being haunted? How far would they go just for him? Warning: Gay couple
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

**Prologue**

_As I turn around, I feel something cold and sharp pierce into my chest and a shlucking sound can be heard as it is pulled out. My hand instinctively flies to the wound and makes contact with a hot liquid which starts to gush out of the wound. Something metallic falls down on the floor with a clinking sound. _

_It is a knife and is covered with the same red liquid-my blood._

_The pain feels faint at first and then all of a sudden, it rushes at me in a wave of searing pain. Like a fire, it spreads throughout my whole body in an instance._

_I do not feel the impact of my fall on the cold hard marble floor. I just lay there, immobile while blood started spewing out like a geyser and pooling on the floor with me bathing in it._

_I gasp. I cannot breathe and my vision has started clouding. The pain is so excruciating and unbearable. It feels like a thousand needles piercing through my chest, pulsating across my body in waves of intense agony. _

_The pain is making me gasp and stagger for breaths I am not able to grasp. I start to choke on my own blood and time seems to have slowed down to a snail's pace as I feel myself slowing being lost to the darkness._

_For while, I could neither see nor hear anything. My mind has become completely blank and it is difficult to try to remember anything. The only thing that is keeping me on the surface is the faint throbbing in my chest and it feels like I am forgetting something very important. Yes, something very important._

_However, each time I try to catch hold of a fleeting memory; it only brings me a sharp pain throughout my head, like it is splitting into two._

_Ahhhh! It's too painful to remember…_

_I-i-it-it hurts! Stop it! I feel so sick. _

"…"

_Who is it?_

"_(giggle)" _

_What is this feeling? A light?_

_It's coming nearer-no, it's pulling me towards it._

_It's him! How can I forget?! I must go back! I must go back! To him…_

"_My precious…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Those in italics are mostly Mai's thoughts.**

"Huff…huff…huff…" Taniyama Mai panted as she dashed across the street.

Several drivers honked and yelled angrily at her to be careful as she crossed the roads without looking.

_A car won't kill me. I believe in my lucky star._

Looking at her watch, her eyes widened and she increased her speed.

"Oh no! He's so going to kill meeeee!" she shouted desperately. Maybe her star was not so lucky.

#**at the office#**

"Where is she?" the twenty-one year old boss of the Shibuya Psychic Research centre asked his assistant. The latter just shrugged as an answer.

"She's late!" the boss of the SPR stated.

"Should I make some tea for you?" the male assistant proposed.

"No need." He slammed the door of his office shut as he went in his.

Lin sighed. _He's impossible. He's just craving for her tea._

Lin scratched his chin as he recalled how his boss was during the last few years when they were back in England.

Naru was like: "Bring me some tea!"

Lin had obliged each time and brought some for him but the latter just took one sip and made him do it all over again complaining that it tasted like mud water or it was too sweet or it simply tasted like crap.

With the help of Naru's worried mother, who was aware of what was the cause of his son's troubled state, Lin had tried to persuade his stubborn boss to return to Japan. It was not like they were that busy in England. Naru had to admit that there were not so many cases in England than in Japan.

"SORRY NARU, I'M LATE!" the door of the office banged open as the Taniyama Mai shouted her apology.

Naru came out of his office as the girl panted to regain her breath.

"Mai, you're late. I will have to cut down your wages if you continue to be late for work and also I don't pay you so that you can waste it on the reparation of my office door. Go make some tea."

"Hai hai." A pissed out Mai closed the door of the office slowly and gently as she threw daggers at her boss who smirked as he went back in his office.

_He's still the same as ever! _

"That narcissist! He could have at least given me some minutes to rest. I just ran all the way here!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. Stomping her way to the small kitchen, she threw her school bag on her desk before going to make some tea for her boss. "I'll poison him one day!" she hissed as she slammed the cupboards hard.

"He could have also been polite!" she banged down the kettle on the stove. "Tea, tea, tea, that's ALL HE KNOWS!" she raised her voice, knowing that the other two men could hear her perfectly well.

Lin chuckled as he knew his boss was smiling in the other room. It was back to how it was and Lin had to admit that he too, had missed Mai very much.

Holding the tray of three cups of tea, Mai put down one on her desk for herself and went to knock at Lin's door.

"Lin-san, can I come in?"

"Yes." The man inside answered. As she opened the door, she could hear the continuous clicking sound of the keys of the keyboard. _Isn't he tired? Having to type God knows what in his computer._

"Lin-san, your tea."

"Thank you, Mai," came the answer. The man glanced up at the girl as she deposited the mug of tea on his table, his fingers not stopping on typing.

Mai smiled, "You're welcome."

"Naru, your tea." Mai knocked and went inside her boss' office.

Naru pretended to look engrossed in the files he was reading and did not look up at her.

At that moment, the door bell jingled and signalled the arrival of a customer. Mai rushed happily to the customer as it had been so long since they had a case.

Mai took a sharp intake of breath as she saw the person standing in front of her. It was a young, pale blond-haired boy and looked about the same height as Mai's, maybe an inch or two taller. And he looked rather slender. His face looked like-

_An angel…_

In his arms, he was holding a cute little baby who was looking at her with his large curious eyes.

"The SPR?" asked the person with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Y-yes! P-please do come in!" Mai stammered as she realised that she had been staring at them.

The blond haired guy made his way to the couch and sat down, making himself and his baby comfortable.

"I'll be right back!" said Mai as she went to call for her boss and quickly hurried over to the small kitchen to make some more tea.

The young boy looked rather troubled and a cup of tea will surely calm him down a little.

Naru had his arms crossed as he waited for his assistant to be back.

"Please have a drink." Mai said politely as she set down the cup of tea in front of the boy. "Is he your baby?" Mai could not help to ask as he looked so young to be a father. One could almost say that he looked like the same age of Mai.

"Umm yes. You can say so."

Naru raised one of his eyebrows slightly at his answer, his eyes not leaving his face a second.

Mai watched the little baby waving his small little hands trying to get the attention of the person holding him. She so much wanted to hold the baby and Naru could easily tell as the girl was rather fidgety and her eyes had a look of I-SO-DAMN-WANT-TO-HAVE-HIM-IN-MY-ARMS look.

The door banged open a second time this day and Naru glared angrily at the culprit.

_Another handsome guy! _Mai screamed in her head as she watched the man stomped his way inside the office.

"Welcome."

"KEI! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" shouted the dark-haired man, totally ignoring Mai.

"I'm sorry Yuu. You had work so-"

"Do you know how worried I was?!" his expression softened as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." The younger boy stood up and snaked his right hand around the taller man's body for a hug and buried his face in his broad chest.

"Oh" Mai exclaimed in realisation.

_They are…_

The smaller boy let go of the taller man when he realised that they had an audience. He blushed a deep shade of red and coughed to ease his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce ourselves. This is Ken," he lifted up the baby in his arms and the man standing beside him held out his hands to carry him. "My name is Takahiro Kei and this is Satoru Yuu, my lover." He pointed the taller man. The latter smiled slightly at his words.

_I knew it! _Mai shouted in her head.

Naru's face remained expressionless while Mai smiled at the three.

_They are so cute together. _Mai's eyes twinkled.

However, her face became serious when she thought of what trouble these three had.


	3. Chapter 3

"PLEASE HELP US!"

"Kei!" The muscles in Yuu's face tightened. However, the blond guy remained bent over, head bowed to Naru and Mai.

"P-please don't do that. Lift up your head," said Mai, totally uncomfortable.

She glanced at Naru and her jaw almost fell open as she watched him totally seated like a king: chin lifted high up in the air and eyes looking down at Kei, sneering slightly. After a few minutes, he then spoke, "What is your problem?"

Yuu's nostrils flared at his attitude but Kei quickly sent him a warning glare to remain silent. Naru motioned them to sit down and the two glanced at each other before Kei decided to speak first.

"Umm… how do I say this?" Kei mumbled to himself. "Please have a look at our baby!" he then said aloud, almost shouted.

"What? This is not some kind of clinic for brats-" Mai elbowed her boss before he could continue any further.

"Could you please explain?" Mai smiled apologetically at her clients.

"We think that baby Ken is being haunted"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Mai.

Kei looked at his partner and the latter sighed and started to explain. "Kei works at a nursery and a few months ago, Ken mysteriously appeared at the nursery's doorstep, all alone."

"You mean he was abandoned?!" exclaimed Mai, shocked.

"Yes. We decided to adopt him and it was easier to look after him during the day as Kei could do with the other kids in the nursery. At first, nothing happened. We lived a pretty normal life until a few weeks ago." Yuu paused. "At night, baby Ken will laugh by himself all alone."

"We thought that it was pretty normal at first," said Kei. "But then there are those strange rattling sound and Ken's bedroom door will not open, like it's been locked!"

"And?" Naru asked, now interested.

"One night, around midnight, I suppose, I got up to check on him as I was worried of what may happened to him but then, I was trapped inside with Ken a-a-and there was something above Ken's cradle!" Kei shivered. Yuu put an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to him, embracing him.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "If only I was there."

"It's okay now," Kei smiled at him.

"What was this something you said?" Naru interrupted these two.

"It was like a dark cloud or mist, I think," Kei's brows knitted in a frown, struggling to find words to describe the thing he saw. "Ummm, it's almost shaped like a woman. I didn't see it well as this thing came at me and knocked me out cold."

"You said that nothing happened at first when Ken came living with you?" Naru queried.

"No, everything was normal."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is. Kei, show them."

Kei bent down and pulled up one of the hem of his trousers and Mai flinched at what she saw. The smooth and delicate skin of his had a dark purple hand print just above his right ankle, almost like a bruise.

"What happened?!" asked Mai.

"It happened yesterday when I was going to work. While crossing the road, all a sudden I felt like something pulled me hard by the leg as you can see, this mark had the form of a hand. I fell down in the middle of the street and luckily I fell on my back otherwise Ken would have been hurt and worst, a red car nearly ran over us!"

"Oh god!" Mai's hands were cupped over her agape mouth.

"How many rooms you have in your house?" asked Naru.

"Well, it's a rented apartment and has two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. Umm why?" asked Kei, wondering how the subject had changed onto how many rooms they had.

"It's rather small then..." commented Naru. "We need to have a room for our equipment, can you provide us that?"

Kei looked at Yuu and the latter shrugged. "We'll have baby Ken with us then," said Yuu.

"No. I want Ken's room to be as it is as the supernatural events happened inside there," Naru objected.

"You mean, baby Ken all alone?"

Naru didn't answer Yuu's question and went on, "We'll stay in the living room and have our equipment there, Mai?"

"Hai!"

"Take their address. We are taking this case."

"Hai!" replied Mai. "Do I need to call for the others?"

"No need. We'll solve this on our own."


End file.
